In The Rain
by HyperMonicaPenWork
Summary: SLASH WARNING! One-shot my OTP, Vinnil. This is for PetShopPenWork to judge, btw.


**AN: SUP. Hey guys! I'm not exactly sure how good this will turn out, but OH WELL. I shall be writing about my OTP, Vinnil. (VinniexSunil) If you are a homophobe, then don't read this. Oh, and also, I really don't care if you give this a bad review. As long as it includes constructive criticism. I do not own LPS, it belongs to Hasbro and the Hub. ...Lucky ducks... By the way, the pets are humanized and in their second year of high school. R&R! **

Vinnie gazed outside his window, wishing the dark clouds and rain would go away. "Weekends shouldn't be spent indoors doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" He groaned to Sunil, his best friend.

They had been hanging out in Vinnie's room when they were caught by a HUGE thunderstorm. Now Sunil was stuck there because most of the roads were flooded. He didn't mind though, after all, he WAS with Vinnie. His best friend...

Sunil only nodded in agreement while staring into space. Vinnie sighed and tried to think of something, ANYTHING to do that would cure their boredom. Finally, he looked up with a bright face. "Sunil, why don't we go outside?" Vinnie said grinning. Sunil stared at him with a blank look.

"Umm... in case you haven't noticed Vinnie, it's kinda raining at the moment." Sunil said slowly. Vinnie only smiled at his blue-haired friend and replied,

"Exactly."

Vinnie was the first to step out into the pouring rain, as always. Sunil was such a coward, he always made Vinnie the one to go first. First to step foot in their new high school, first to talk to anyone, first to make friends, and first to become fairly popular. Sunil still hadn't quite accomplished that last one, though.

Sunil followed Vinnie into the chilly rain, with one of Vinnie's umbrellas so close to his head, you'd think he was wearing a hat. When a loud crash of thunder sounded, Sunil shrieked and ran to catch up with Vinnie. Vinnie took one look at him and nearly burst out laughing. His umbrella, his wild eyes, his shaking hand, all combined was a pretty pathetic sight. "Sunil, come on bro, drop the umbrella and lose the terrified face. This is fun! " Vinnie said, already soaking wet.

Sunil didn't move, but instead said to Vinnie, "I'm sorry but I am not a huge fan of thunderstorms. The booming thunder, the blinding lightning, the freezing rain! It is all most terrifying!" Vinnie had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Sunil. It's Saturday! I ain't wasting a no-homework day just because of a little rain! Let's have some actual fun today!" He pleaded. When that didn't work, Vinnie changed tactics. "You know, you're more likely to get struck by lighting with an umbrella in your hand..." He said smartly. (For once) "But sure, get struck. You'll only get burned... like, everywhere. No biggie." Once this was said, Sunil's eyes widened and he let out a faint scream while smacking away the umbrella. He looked at Vinnie's smug face and glared at him.

"That was not funny, Vinnie. Now I am all wet." He grumbled.

Vinnie only smiled. "That makes two of us bro." He said chuckling. Vinnie began wandering about the lonely street (his house was slightly isolated from the rest of his neighborhood) with Sunil following suit. He turned around to face his best friend. "Hey, you know what Penny Ling would do right now?" Vinnie asked Sunil.

Sunil thought for a moment then grinned. "Dance in the rain." He said, laughing. "Let's give it a shot." Vinnie said. He began to tap dance, his rain boots sending water from the puddles on the street splashing every which way, eventually reaching Sunil.

"Hey!" Sunil said not very angrily. He went over to another puddle nearby and stomped on it. He splashed his green-haired buddy and ran.

"Oh, you've done it now! Vinnie yelled after him. It was SO on. He ran after his friend, trying to splash him back. He eventually ran out of breath and watched Sunil run and hide. When he regained composure, he went to find Sunil.

Vinnie saw a flash of blue behind a garbage can and smirked. Walking quietly, he approached the garbage can and planned to get Sunil by stomping in the puddle next to the can. But being the clutz he is, Vinnie accidentally slipped and fell, making a splashing noise and alerting Sunil he was there. But he picked himself up and proceeded. When Vinnie got closer, Sunil jumped up, grabbed the lid that had a large puddle on it, and flung the water right onto Vinnie face. The two spent the next two hours laughing and trying to get each other back.

Eventually, they ran out of steam and sat on the curb, just chatting. Well, more like gossiping. "Wait wait wait, so Russell actually likes Minka?!" Vinnie exclaimed. Sunil nodded. "Awsome! Now I got dirt on him!" Vinnie said. "Vinnie, I know the only reason he only told me instead of you, is probably because he suspected you would blackmail him." He said worriedly.

Vinnie laughed. "Aw, you're too nice Sunil. You won't even let me blackmail a bookworm!" He said.

"Yes, and that is because I would like to remain in their trust. Unlike ...some people..." Sunil retorted. "Winning." Because Vinnie didn't have a good comeback, he changed the subject.

"So... who do YOU like?" Vinnie said mischievously.

Sunil froze and blushed. "Uh... No comment..." Sunil said slowly.

"Aw buzzkill! Just tell me! It's no biggie!" Vinnie pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"PLEEEASE?!"

"No!"

*Takes big breath* "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!"

"FINE!" Vinnie smirked. Sunil looked down and sighed. "Fine. It's ..." Sunil said extremely softly. "What? I can't hear you over the rain." Vinnie said. "I said it's ..." "What?!" "..." Vinnie lost patience and shook his friend's shoulders while screaming, "GOOD GOD MAN SPEAK UP! PENNY LING IS LOUDER THAN YOU ARE!"

"I SAID IT'S YOU!" Sunil screamed, but quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing what just happened. He told him. He just told Vinnie he liked him. Vinnie probably hates him now. Sunil got up and ran down the street as fast as his feet could take him, tears running down his cheeks, and leaving Vinnie behind with so much shock on his face, you'd think he was electrocuted!

Vinnie stood up and chased after his best friend. He lost track, eventually, and began searching for Sunil in the forest near his house. He stopped when he heard faint sobs. Following the sound, he found Sunil sitting behind a boulder with his head between his knees, weeping. "Hey." Vinnie said, sitting down next to Sunil.

Sunil looked up, blinking away both the rain and tears in his eyes. Sunil began talking faster than Minka while apologizing. "Vinnie I am so sorry but it's true, I love you and I have since freshman year and you are probably disgusted and creeped out and hate me right now and I understand if we are no longer friends b-" Sunil was cut off by a hug from Vinnie.

"Come on, Sunil. Do you really think I can ever hate you?" Vinnie asked, pulling away. "We've been friends since the third grade, and the more I got to know you, the more i've liked you. Now I know that I love you too." Sunil looked relieved and made to hug Vinnie, but instead, Vinnie smiled and kissed Sunil on the of the two could have been happier at that moment. They pulled apart and sat there in the rain, arms around each other, and thinking about how a dark, gloomy day turned out to be the best day of their lives.

** AN: Well, I guess that wasn't so bad. I hope the stupid website doesn't screw it up like it ALWAYS DOES! Gosh. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! And remember, all authors love reviews!**


End file.
